Trainer Arthur Merrin
.png |caption = on the Outpost of the Overlord. }} Outpost of the Overlord gives instruction on tradeskills. Exploring 's dialog to the end will award you the Handbook of the Coalition of Tradesfolke. NPC Dialog You say, "Hail, Trainer Arthur Merrin." says, "Greetings, brave hero of the Overlord! It is my responsibility to explain how crafting and tradeskills can bring prosperity to the kingdom of Freeport. I hope I can encourage your participation in helping our city flourish. We can beat those hapless Qeynosians through our superior commerce!" You say to , "How does one take up crafting?" says, "Crafting, or tradeskilling as some call it, involves taking ingredients harvested or obtained in the world, mixing them with the proper fuel, and carefully following a specific recipe to create something new and useful for yourself or your fellow citizens. Just as you can gain levels by adventuring, you have a separate Artisan level that increases as you earn experience crafting." You say to , "Where does one perform crafting?" says, "Crafting takes place in workshops, just like the one we have here on the island. Inside this doorway you will find the fuel and devices you'll need to build, cook, scribe, sew, and create all manner of useful goods. When you arrive in our grand city, you will find the entrances to workshops scattered throughout your home village." You say to , "Can I make a variety of items?" says, "As you practice your craft you will learn to make a variety of products, but as you advance in your profession you will specialize in certain types of goods. As you acquire new recipe books, you will learn new types of items you can make." You say to , "What could I specialize in?" says, "You might choose to become a Provisioner that makes food and drink, a Woodworker that crafts totems and staves, an Armorer that forges plate and chain armor, a Sage that scribes potent spells for mages and priests, or one of many other noble professions." You say to , "Where do I learn recipes?" says, "Basic recipes can be bought for a small fee from a merchant near the workshops in Freeport. Rare recipes can be obtained by adventuring in the wilds of Norrath. You may want to trade goods or services with other adventurers and artisans to obtain such valuable recipes. You can view your recipe book by pressing the N key." You say to , "What can I do with the items I make?" says, "You can either use the items yourself or make a tidy profit by selling them to others. A skilled artisan is always in demand for the goods they provide, so learn your craft well and you may build a fortune that others in Freeport can only envy!" You say to , "Do you have any further advice?" says, "Here is a handbook that will provide you with some basic reference material to start with. Once you reach Freeport, you will find a tradeskill tutor within your local crafting workshop who can teach you more about crafting in further detail." You say to , "Thank you for the guidance." Category:NPC Category:Trainer Category:Outpost of the Overlord Category:Outpost of the Overlord (NPC)